A seat belt presently used in passenger vehicles is a three point restraint that includes a length of webbing providing a shoulder harness portion and a lap belt portion. The shoulder harness portion extends across a seat occupant's shoulder on a first side of the occupant, and crosses the occupant's torso diagonally to a second side of the occupant at or near the occupant's hip. A path of the webbing may cause the webbing to engage the occupant in a location that chafes the occupant or is otherwise uncomfortable to the occupant. Certain seating locations, such as second row seats in some sport vehicles present particular challenges because of the location of seat belt retractors for those locations. There is a particular challenge in providing webbing paths or routings for such retractor locations that are suited to the comfort of occupants of a wide range of sizes and shapes. It is desirable to provide seat belt routing that is not an irritant to the occupant, as such an irritant may discourage the occupant from wearing the seat belt.